


不要跟鄰居吵架

by csccoups1995



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csccoups1995/pseuds/csccoups1995
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Leedo
Kudos: 18





	不要跟鄰居吵架

靈感來自bl漫《想在30歲前死掉》、日劇《風平浪靜的閒暇》

金建學在22年的人生中，第一次有種想要拿刀砍鄰居的衝動。

老舊公寓的牆壁薄的要命，他也不是第一次聽到鄰居白日宣淫，就算打開冷氣，機器的隆隆聲依舊無法蓋過牆後跌宕起伏的叫床聲。

戴上耳機玩遊戲的時候偶爾可以忽略，但他玩遊戲的頻率遠遠低於鄰居每日做愛的時數。

他貼過紙條，對方後來回應的時候在知道了下面畫上愛心，並且死性不改的在他趕期末報告的時候加倍放送。

他憤怒的敲過牆壁，然後對方大概停了五分鐘，戲謔似的調笑聲更加惱人。

他們為什麼能夠不出門？整天都沒事只要做愛就行嗎？

加上前幾週潛水的前男友正式在社交平台上曬出跟新任交往對象的合照，金建學的火氣在隔壁又開始叫床的時候升到最高，讓他拋棄面子決定丟臉也要好好把人罵一頓。

死命的敲門將近一分鐘，來應門的男人上半身赤裸，下身只圍了浴巾，還能看到鼓脹起來的弧度，對方太過理直氣壯的表現出正在忙的狀態，讓金建學脹紅臉，忘記心裡準備好的罵人台詞，腦中一片空白。

「我們沒有叫外賣喔。」雖然語氣溫和，但男人已經作勢要關門。

金建學伸手拉著門板，嘴巴卻只能不爭氣的說：「我住隔壁⋯⋯你們可不可以小聲一點⋯」說完就鬆開手，像個無措的小孩。

男人好像被他的動作和語氣逗笑了一般，像貓咪一樣的嘴角彎起，跨出一步，拉近了倆人的距離，「我們太大聲了，對不起喔！」就像自己實習時哄小孩的口吻。

幾乎是貼著他的臉說的，還沒有禮貌的揉了揉他的頭。

在男人關門的剎那，他從門縫看到男人的伴侶，狐狸眼上挑，給了自己一個勾人的笑。

金建學回到家時臉還是燙的，但聲音的確小聲了很多。

見面反而不知道該說什麼⋯⋯臉長得好看的人，果然做壞事比較容易被原諒。

金建學洗了臉，自暴自棄的躺到床上，他捲起身體覺得丟臉，因為不知道什麼時候自己也硬了，難得房間一片寧靜，他連打手槍都沒辦法用意淫當成復仇，該死的臭情侶！！

日子還是要過，雖然他覺得目前也只是虛度時光而已，在學校跟打工之間穿梭，他常常忘記目標是什麼。

這大概也是他嫉妒隔壁那對有餘裕的情侶的原因。

他很常自己煮飯，為了省錢，每天第一餐常常是拉麵加蛋。

為了不想讓房間沾到味道，他把卡式爐搬到陽台，那是他少數的堅持。咕嘟咕嘟的紅色湯汁引發食慾，也引來了不速之客。

「看起來真好吃。」隔壁陽台探出頭來，狐狸似的咪咪眼，讓金建學訝異的抬頭，老舊公寓的陽台的圍欄間隙不是普通的大，他能看到對方寬大上衣下面的白皙長腿，還有隨著對方的動作露出的一點點內褲邊。

他真的不是變態，對面的情侶檔為什麼常常做出讓人覺得曖昧的舉動！

男人好像覺得這樣互望很有趣的笑出來，也不顧安全直接從他家陽台翻過來，雖然才三樓沒那麼危險，金建學還是為鄰居捏了把冷汗。

「你要幹嘛？」金建學覺得自己沒財沒色，不明白為什麼男人就這樣翻到他家陽台。

「麵熟了。」男人蹲下，瞇起眼睛笑起來像是松鼠，幫他關掉卡式爐的開關。

金建學找出免洗筷時，對方已經等不及直接拿他的筷子就著鍋蓋開始吃。

所以是來搶飯的，他也沒想到對方登堂入室的原因是這樣。

「Ravn常常對我煮的東西露出很為難的臉，你真厲害。」男人暴風吸入麵條，完全把鄰居家當自己家。

因為已經先被讚美了，也說不出拒絕的話，搞得金建學後來只能再多煮一包。

蹭完了飯，男人又再翻回去，提了一包東西給他，裡面都是生鮮食品，「對了，建學啊，晚上去你家吃火鍋喔！」

金建學只覺得奇怪，就像從陽台收到外送一樣，但並沒有對方知道他的名字這件事讓他更震驚，「你為什麼會知道我的名字？」

「上次你貼的紙條背面就是你的名字啊。」男人像是想到什麼有趣的事情一樣咯咯笑，「我還想說旁邊住了個好有趣的人啊！就這樣說定囉！」

他怎麼會蠢到用印壞的報告封面當便條紙！金建學在對方回家之後還愣在那裡。

晚上的報應很快就到，這次情侶檔有禮貌的敲門，讓金建學在還沒搞清楚事態發展時，就被催促著煮火鍋湯頭。

小魚乾、昆布和蘿蔔放進去滾，他還沒能適應跟鄰居聚餐的荒謬狀況，就先下意識的握住男人要把梅汁放進去的手。

「你幹嘛？」讓他放梅汁進去湯就毀了。

亂調味的男人一進門沒多久就自我介紹說自己是李建旻，另一個長得像貓咪的說自己是Ravn。

「建學好兇，我只是想試試看。」李建旻半抱怨的把手伸回來，乖乖的夾旁邊的小菜吃。

Ravn就只是笑，像是覺得他們的互動很有趣一般。他們帶來了啤酒跟燒酒，但沒想到金建學的酒量那麼差。

三個男人很快就能把火鍋料清空，啤酒也喝了兩手，金建學其實只喝了兩杯燒啤，腦袋就開始暈乎乎的。

Ravn和李建旻問什麼他就答什麼，說到前男友的時候還哭了，把這陣子的不甘心全部講出來，包括兩人的聲音造成他生活上的困擾。

兩人聽著一直笑，李建旻哄著哄著還開他玩笑，讓他氣得忍不住撲上去，本來就只是圍在小矮桌席地而坐，李建旻順勢被壓倒在地上。

「所以建學想做嗎？像我們那樣？」男人用膝蓋蹭了蹭對方的褲襠，在金建學略顯退縮時夾住大男孩的腰。

他抬頭看著Ravn，男人應該會制止他吧？畢竟是男朋友。

「建旻想要呢，建學想要嗎？」又是讓人心跳差點暫停的距離，這次男人低下頭吻住還想講什麼的男孩。

到底在幹嘛？

金建學幹進李建旻體內時還搞不清楚目前的情況，他就像成人片一樣跟送上門的鄰居做愛，劇本搞笑的不像話。

因為李建旻主動的過程太舒服了，讓他無從拒絕。男人的身材很好，扭腰擺臀的跟自己纏在一起，明明才剛剛抽出一點，李建旻就跟上來，再把自己吃進去。沒隔著牆壁而是在耳旁響起的呻吟讓人變得更硬，爽的金建學更用力的往對方體內猛肏。

「建⋯⋯建學⋯⋯太快了⋯⋯嗯⋯」李建旻推著金建學的腹部，讓人慢下來，反而因為壓抑不住的叫床聲被幹的更狠。

但金建學的動作在屁股被淋上冰冷的液體時突然停下來，他不解的往後看，「我沒有⋯⋯」

「建旻叫的那麼舒服，建學不想試試看嗎？」手指按揉著入口，Ravn貼在男孩後頸親吻，在對方還來不及拒絕的時候伸進手指。

他其實沒有很想試，但對方沒有讓他拒絕的意思，嘴巴哄著吻著，另一隻手也從後背慢慢滑下，發現自己後腰敏感就輕輕的搔，讓他又癢又奇怪的扭著閃躲，帶動著身下李建旻的動作。

他在做春夢嗎？

被進入的飽脹感讓他回到現實，並沒有前男友以前說的那麼痛，他後來覺得抱歉而讓兩人性生活減少也是怕對方痛。

酒精的催化加上被兩人前後夾擊似的愛撫，金建學只覺得從後方引起的快感讓他很想射。他開始迎合著Ravn的動作，對方落在後背上的吻也讓他覺得又癢又舒服。

「好可愛⋯嘴巴翹起來像小雞一樣⋯⋯」李建旻手指摸到已經濕答答的下腹，再抹上金建學的嘴唇，讓對方不自覺舔唇時迷茫的皺起眉頭。

「裡面很舒服喔！」輕笑著咬男孩的耳廓，「想射就射沒關係⋯⋯會再硬起來的。」

「嗚哼⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」金建學不解的往後看，因為對方突然停下動作，但接下來被揉弄囊袋的愛撫簡直過頭。

「想怎麼射？建學想這樣還是讓哥進去？」Ravn像是貓咪玩弄絨毛小雞一樣逗弄著金建學身上的敏感點。

金建學只是搖頭，擺腰讓李建旻把自己吞的更深，他焦灼的想透過前面的男人獲得高潮，李建旻的腿被分到最開，讓他發出不適的嗚咽。

最後Ravn像是服了他似的再次進入，光是擦過敏感點就讓金建學突然蹦緊身體，再幾次頂動他就射了出來。

因爲Ravn還沒滿足，他被安放在旁邊後，直接看了一場活春宮，看著李建旻怎麼發出他從牆後聽到的呻吟，還有Ravn怎麼肏弄對方到高潮，做愛的程度激烈到Ravn的玫瑰耳環都能甩落汗水。

當他被再次捲入性愛遊戲時，他只能閉上眼睛享受兩個男人帶給他的快感，這時候他並不知道這對鄰居之後會做出讓他多意想不到的事。


End file.
